


Semper Fidelis

by baeconandeggs



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BAE2017, BUTCHERED SMUT DO NOT CRINGE, M/M, Squint for sekai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 08:53:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11158470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeconandeggs/pseuds/baeconandeggs
Summary: Chanyeol never thought loving someone could be like this… forcing yourself to take a bath and buying healthy foods for them.





	Semper Fidelis

**Author's Note:**

> AUTHOR: [chanbaekghei (AFF)](https://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/631772)  
> PROMPT #: 076  
> 
> 
> Disclaimer: The celebrities' names/images are merely borrowed and do not represent who the celebrities are in real life. No offense is intended towards them, their families or friends. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this fictional work. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Author's Note: First, thank you for this wonderful prompt, I wrote this for a day because I really enjoyed it. \o/ Although I didn’t notice the NC17 warning before I claimed it. I don’t write NC17-ish, my fics are for five year olds. Anyway, I really, really love the prompt. I’M SORRY FOR BUTCHERING THIS PLEASE FORGIVE ME. ;AAA; Aaaaand, this is my first ever smut??? fic, if this is even considered smut. Thanks to J for being my critic and for not cringing at my first try to write smut, for giving me a green sign to go with this and for holding my hand that day. For giving me the witty and unique title as well. I love you! Readers, I hope you’ll enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing. I so totally changed my writing style (kinda) for this. I JUST LOVE CHANBAEK SO MUCH I WROTE SMUT FOR THEM EVEN THOUGH I NEVER PICTURED MYSELF WRITING IT. HUH. There’s a first time for everything, ANYWAY I’m being talkative again so enjoooooy!

  
"It's not you, it's me." Jisoo smiles sadly and closes the door behind her, stealing one last glance at the man that she had loved so much. The one that she thought she'll share her life with.  
  
  
  
The thing is; it's really awkward when your girlfriend-- ex-girlfriend lives literally beside you. Especially, when it was the first reason why you met each other-- living next to each other. But right now, it's nothing but a nightmare for Chanyeol. Chanyeol lets himself be intoxicated for tonight-- he stopped drinking years ago, when Jisoo agreed to go out with him. She hates men who drink regularly and-- damn, he's at it again. Thinking about her. With no other important stuff to think about, he goes to his bed to hibernate for the rest of the day. For the rest of his life, if he can manage.  
  
  
  
Isn't there a rule that exists about breaking up? A three month-rule thing? A woman or a man should at least mope for their loss for three months (or more for her, he mentally cheers himself) before they find another partner? What's wrong with the world right now? Even the moving on system is now high tech? Chanyeol has been hearing a series of giggles and happiness next door while he's still in his bed, bathing in his own manly tears. He didn't even know when the last time that he’s taken a proper bath was. His sweater still smells nice so he doesn't have to worry. But the noises are getting annoying. Not just that, he's also hearing a guy's voice, a guy's laugh, a guy's noise next door. What the hell? He could practically hear the happiness radiating off of next door while he's still covered in his black aura that not even her-- their!! laughs could pass through. That's how thick Chanyeol's black soul is. One time, Chanyeol couldn't resist it; he lets his long limbs drag him outside with an intention to judge the new guy. He hopes-- no, he knows he's more handsome than he is and sometime he'll probably open his ex-girlfriend’s door with pompoms and laugh at her face because, duh, he's Park Chanyeol and no one can possibly be more handsome than him. Blergh. He sticks his (large) ears to the wall that separates him from the love of his life and when he vaguely hears their goodbyes, he runs to his door and opens it. The sight of a (huge) gray sweater and a small man greets him. He couldn't see his face but he knows he's probably ugly as fuck because he's so tiny and so thin. What did she see in this man? With a {fake} smirk of (insecurity) contentment, he slams his door shut and snorts all the way to his room.  
  
  
  
"He's so fucking small and so fucking ugly and so fucking thin, man. You should have fucking seen him. His voice is so fucking ugly as well. It's deep and not like the Chanyeol deep because fuck it, mine is sexy as fuck but that fucking voice is so fucking ugly I'd rather hear my grandma scream my name while she masturbates than hear him even say the first syllable of my name. Dude, he--"  
  
"Chanyeol."  
  
"--probably has a small dick. Maybe high five. Or four! Fuck. What did she even see in him--"  
  
"Chanyeol."  
  
"--his ass is also ugly. He's a guy but his ass is huge as fuck--"  
  
"PUTANGINA CHANYEOL."  
  
"--ing WHAT?"  
  
"I've been saying 'Chanyeol' for a hundred times! Listen here ugly ass!" Sehun finally got Chanyeol's attention. Hooray. "You doofus. Let her have her own life. She chose that and she's happy. Have your new girl as well. Or boy. You may join the club. Dicks are better than vaginas, anyway. Move on. Have a new life. Or, better, please die and reincarnate as a dog. In that way I'd never see you again. You look like a dog, anyway." Sehun snorts not because he knows it will rile Chanyeol more. He snorts because he's Sehun and he can do whatever he wants.  
  
"A puppy."  
  
"A stray dog."  
  
"Fuck you." Chanyeol ends the call and throws his phone somewhere he'll probably regret later on.  
  
  
  
Chanyeol didn't really intend to bump to Ugly Guy (as what Chanyeol dubbed him in his mind) but he did, he freaking did. Chanyeol finally goes out ("hooray", said by a very bored looking Sehun in the background) and buys his groceries. He's a healthy man (boo) and he needs his nutritious food and so he buys them junkfoods with side veggies here and there. While choosing between cup noodles or soju, he sees something or rather, someone in his peripheral vision. That ugly sweater. Wait. He whips his head so fast he almost toppled off if it weren't for his strong grip to the soju area and sees Ugly Guy buying fruits. Pfft. His back is still what Chanyeol can see and so he rushes to the fruits section to catch a glimpse of the witch who ruined his relationship with his preciousest Jisoo. He walks like he's a predator making his way to his oblivious prey, slow and measured, as if he's in an action movie with a gun or something. A woman with kids behind him shoots him dirty look but he doesn't care. When he arrives at his target, he uses his mighty height as an advantage and scans the guy's stuff. Healthy food. Lots and lots of healthy food. Chanyeol lets his eyes roam to the guy's food when he sees a disturbing object that shouldn't be in that mart in the very first place.  
  
A lubricant.  
  
Fuck him. Chanyeol will kill this guy.  
  
Just as Chanyeol's about to scream "Hiyaaaaah!" and probably strangle the guy to death, the guy whips his head to Chanyeol's direction. Chanyeol's hands mid-air are still dangling and he feels the strong gush of wind and everything became pink. Like, suddenly there are angels singing and rainbows everywhere. Ugly Guy turns out to be Very Cute Guy. Fuck it. Fuck him. "Excuse me, will you buy those Bananas? Those are the good ones." Very Cute Guy says and Chanyeol feels a rock being thrown at his chest. Repeatedly. He couldn't speak. Very Cute Guy stares at him weirdly and Chanyeol, not knowing what to do, gives the Bananas to Very Cute Guy and lets him leave.  
  
What the fuck. Fuck him.  
  
  
  
"Sehun, he's cute. He's fucking cute. His voice is angelic. His ass is fucking nice. His hands are so damn beautiful. Sehun. Sehun."  
  
"Welcome to the club."  
  
"Fuck you." There goes Chanyeol's phone flying. Again. He's cute because he reminds him of... Chanyeol's ferret when he was still younger. That's just that. Chanyeol could almost hear Sehun's voice saying, "Whatever makes you sleep at night," and it didn't help Chanyeol one bit. Even in his thoughts, Sehun haunts him. Just what had he done in his past life to deserve this? He's still the mistress and Chanyeol's not ready to call it truce. He still have to try and fix the nonexistent chance he had with Jisoo. Even if he dies, at least he still tried.  
  
Chanyeol tries to formulate a plan. To make Very C-- Ugly Guy get out of next door and break Jisoo's heart. In that way, knowing that Jisoo doesn't have any close friends in the complex, she'll try to run away crying and Chanyeol-- being the handsome superhero, will follow her and hug her. He will comfort her and kiss her and Jisoo will realize how much she loves him again. Chanyeol could already hear the victory as well as Sehun shaking his head at him. Damn that youngster.  
  
And so this is what brings him in the first floor of the complex. He's going to wait for Ugly Guy and demand why he keeps on visiting his girl. He's not jumping to conclusions yet-- what if he's just a friend or her long lost brother? Ugly Guy is like a girl, anyway. Maybe he's Jisoo's personal makeup artist. Anyway, the plan is he'll introduce himself as Jisoo's boyfriend and intimidate him with his Mighty Height and handsomeness. Right. And because he's so busy with his thoughts, he feels rather than he sees Ugly Guy walking (hopping!) to his car, holding a black plastic bag and Chanyeol does not want to know what's inside. With his intent in mind, he walks to the car in long strides and readies his smirk. Ugly Guy's already inside when Chanyeol arrived and he's also about to start his car when Chanyeol fake-coughs. Since the guy's inside, he didn't notice Chanyeol beside his car. Chanyeol's ready to talk when Ugly Guy drives off, leaving Chanyeol with the dust to accompany his disconcerted ego.  
  
"I really hate him."  
  
  
  
Apparently, car talks won't work. Chanyeol wails in his pillow and thinks of another plan. How is he going to punch the guy if he couldn't even face him!? Damn life. "I need alcohol." he mutters to himself. Chanyeol groggily goes to the kitchen counter and opens his fridge-- only to be welcomed by a sight of waters and juices. Damn life, again. He needs his booze! He groggily stands up again to buy his alcohol. If Jisoo and him won't be back together, he'll just marry alcoholic drinks. They won't leave him. On second thought, they may leave him but at least, he could still look for other drinks. He hopes moving on is as fast like that. He hears the ding! in the elevators and the gush of wind is strong again. He didn't feel this until he sees Ugly Guy craning his neck to look at him. Ugly Guy's eyes widen and there's a faint blush on his cheeks and he quickly diverts his gaze somewhere else. Tsk, Chanyeol wants to laugh. That ugly sweater again-- wait. WAIT. Chanyeol's eyes widen and he whips his head to his right and there he is-- in all of his small glory-- standing not far from him and damn it! He could hear the angels singing again! Ugly Guy became uncomfortable with how Chanyeol gapes at him so he stares to Chanyeol, as well. He awkwardly smiles.  
  
"Hi." Cu-- Ugly Guy says. His right hand is dangling but he didn't offer his hand for Chanyeol to take.  
  
Chanyeol clears his throat. His nemesis actually talked to him first. This is his chance. "Hi yourself." Chanyeol replies. He sees the blush again. What's with him blushing and why is it so cute? Chanyeol waits for him to look at him before he nodded his head to whichever direction. "You live there?" he asks as casually as he could.  
  
"Uh, no. Not really. I'm just visiting... someone frequently." He answers and the way he fiddles with the hem of his sweater is so cute Chanyeol wants to punch himself. "Maybe I'll move in there. I don't know." Chanyeol also wants to punch him.  
  
Chanyeol gnaws at the inside of his cheek to prevent him from scowling. "Ah, the owner of the flat? Did you know she has a boyfriend?" The guy stares at him and he looks confused. He's so... cute. He keeps on staring at Chanyeol and his face softens after a few seconds. His confused puppy face turns into something else Chanyeol doesn't want to decipher.  
  
Ugly-but-not-really-ugly-guy clears his throat. "Really? But she's broken up with him." The guy stares at him again. Chanyeol pretends not to hear the sound of his heart breaking and instead focuses on the features of Ugly Guy. He's not ugly. Damn it. He's nowhere near that adjective. Fuck, that shouldn't even exist if kinds like him exists in this universe. His skin is fair like a porcelain doll and it looks so soft. His eyes are small and beautiful-- the emotions are swirling and it looks like its sparkling. He has a button nose and it looks so cute on him. His lips-- damn, his thin lips. Chanyeol directs his gaze downwards. He has a body of a... he tries to remember what Sehun told him at gay porns. Twink? Was it twink? He's wearing big clothes so Chanyeol can't really judge-- "Excuse me?" the guy says, seemingly wants to cover himself.  
  
"Sorry. It's just that you're new in the complex and... yeah." Chanyeol answers and he retracts his eyes back to his... doll... beautiful... face. Chanyeol is not really attracted to him. He just wants to check out on the man Jisoo probably goes out with. Maybe he's really Jisoo's new boyfriend. He fights the urge to clutch at his shattered heart and die. At least if Jisoo wants to go out with other man, he's acceptable because he has good looks. Pretty. Beautiful, even. But still, Chanyeol's not ready to lose. Jisoo and him shared a lot of things together. He thinks they have a certain bond that could still bring them back together.  
  
"Do you do that to everyone? It's making me uncomfortable." And with that, the guy leaves him in the elevator. Chanyeol's not willing to let this chance pass.  
  
"Excuse me!" he screams like a madman while he runs to follow the guy. The guy ignores him and walk-runs to his car. Thank you for my long legs, Chanyeol thought, because he managed to run in front of the guy's car before he's gone again. At the sight of Chanyeol in front of him, the guy sighs and walks out of his car.  
  
"What is it? What do you want?" The guy sighs exasperatedly.  
  
"Who are you and why do you keep on going to Jisoo's flat?" Chanyeol asks with a bravado.  
  
"I'm Baekhyun and why do you care?" the guy-- Baekhyun-- looks like he wants to punch Chanyeol but he also look like he's blushing. However, having a name for his face is weird. He's used to dub him an adjective that he so rudely doesn't deserve. The lie of the century.  
  
Chanyeol heaves a deep breath. This is it. He's putting his life on the line. "I'm Jisoo's boyfriend and I want you to get out of her flat, never to come back."  
  
Ugl-- Baekhyun snorts and chuckles. It's annoying. He smirks then, riling Chanyeol further. "I know you. You're her ex. So I presume you have no right to do this. Now, get out of my way if you don't want me to pretend I didn't see you and break your skull, never to come back." He threatens and goes inside his car. It doesn't look like an empty threat because he drives, making Chanyeol jump from his position to protect his skull. Damn.  
  
"Sehun. Stop fucking Jongin for a while and listen to me. He's an asshole."  
  
"Good for you. Rip him, then. Welcome to the club."  
  
"Fuck you."  
  
  
  
The next time Chanyeol sees him, Jisoo's out and the guy-- Baekhyun-- is alone in her flat. Great. He may now strangle the guy. Chanyeol goes straight to Jisoo's door and knocks. It opens and a Baekhyun wearing nothing but a bathrobe welcomes his sight.  
  
"At least put on a decent shirt. You're in a woman's flat. You'll be misunderstood." Chanyeol casually says and opens the door wider for him. He lets himself inside without waiting for Baekhyun and sits on the couch. "How's life? Having Jisoo as a girlfriend when we broke up just recently." Chanyeol swings his feet on the couch and prays that he's intimidated this guy. No luck.  
  
"Why do you ask? You don't want to know." He answers with a wag of his eyebrows.  
  
"Fuck you," Chanyeol breathes out and stands up. He's dead serious now and he hopes he's intimidating the guy with his height. Chanyeol holds the guy by his clothes, completely forgetting that he's only wearing a bathrobe.  
  
"What? Gonna punch me?" Baekhyun smirks. Then they hear footsteps nearing the flat and a voice calling out Baekhyun's name. The door opens and Chanyeol knows he had lost. Jisoo's as beautiful, if not more. The sight made his heart shatter into pieces.  
  
"Baekhyun! I brought some... Chanyeol?" she gasps and Chanyeol storms out of the flat.  
  
  
  
Chanyeol sulks for the rest of the week. He's watching ugly chick flicks and drinking alcohol when someone knocked on his door. He rolls his eyes. "Get out, Sehun!"  
  
"I'm not Sehun." The door answers. That voice is familiar. He opens the door and it's Baekhyun in his ugly sweater.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Chanyeol asks him. He has no energy to fight.  
  
"Nothing. Just want to check up on you." Baekhyun shrugs and lets himself be comfortable. He walks around and sees the drinks and chips on Chanyeol's couch. He plops on it and takes a sip.  
  
"I didn't tell you to make yourself at home." He tries to snatch the soda from his grasp but he's far too weak and uncoordinated for that.  
  
"I didn't need to be told. You also entered the flat last time. Just returning the favor. However, that's an ugly drama so give me the remote."  
  
"Get out. I'm a broken guy. Let me have everything for myself. And why are you here anyways? Go fuck Jisoo." Chanyeol frowns at what he said. He didn't intend to be so rude but then again, he can't be nice either.  
  
"Rude. You really think I'm that kind of guy?" Baekhyun doesn't look like he's offended but he doesn't look like he's serious either.  
  
Chanyeol snorts at him. "Baekhyun, we're already at the right age. Please."  
  
"Whatever." Baekhyun rolls his eyes and focuses on the television.  
  
They watch in silence, basking in the comfortable atmosphere. With Chanyeol stealing glances at Baekhyun now and then, and a bit of ice breakers like:  
  
"Hey. How is she?" Chanyeol asks.  
  
"She's fine and dazzling."  
  
Baekhyun stands up from his seat and pats Chanyeol's head. "I need to go home now. Enjoy your life, Chanyeol. You're handsome. Date other people. It'll be really easy for you to look for other woman. Or man. Whichever floats your boat." He gives him a salute and strides out the door.  
  
It didn't help Chanyeol one bit.  
  
It somehow became a routine for the two of them. An unconscious game that they both enjoyed. Neither has to talk nor to keep the conversation going. Chanyeol doesn't understand what's really happening. Baekhyun has been hanging out with him. Neither words spoken nor gestures needed. It's weird, to say the least. Chanyeol's enjoying the company. Maybe because he's really sad or Baekhyun's presence is just too much for him to handle.  
  
  
  
"Get out of my flat. I'm buying my groceries. I'm only buying for one but you've been consuming them as well." Chanyeol lightly kicks the small figure sprawled on his couch. Baekhyun rubs his sleepy eye at him and sticks his tongue out.  
  
"Don't wanna," Baekhyun grumbles but sluggishly stands up anyway. He stretches a bit and Chanyeol doesn't notice he's been looking.  
  
Baekhyun stretches his hands over his head first, his shirt hiking up to reveal milky white skin. Then at his sides, almost as if he's making a show for audience. As if those are not enough to show how flexible he is, he just have to turn around and jut out his lower back, intending to stretch but he does sensually so. Chanyeol looks away.  
  
Chanyeol wants to know why he's feeling weird. He wants Baekhyun out of his life.  
  
When Chanyeol comes back, Baekhyun is at his door, leaning against the doorframe.  
  
"You walk like a giraffe. You're tall, Chanyeol. Practice walking like a model." Baekhyun snorts and lets Chanyeol open his flat. Chanyeol walks inside and so does Baekhyun. When Chanyeol gives him a weird look, Baekhyun shrugs and dives straight to his couch.  
  
"Why are you always here? Aren't you Jisoo's boyfriend?" Chanyeol asks while sorting out his groceries, putting them on his fridge.  
  
"It's nice here. And you always let me inside anyway." Baekhyun shrugs again and Chanyeol rolls his eyes.  
  
"I don't always let you inside. You let yourself inside." He corrects, implying that he really doesn't need his existence in his lonely flat. Sort of.  
  
Baekhyun yawns. "I don't care." He closes his eyes and sleeps.  
  
  
  
The next time Baekhyun visits Chanyeol, Chanyeol almost dropped the glass he's holding. Baekhyun wants to talk about Jisoo.  
  
"All of the sudden? Why?" Chanyeol asks, almost wanting to divert the topic to somewhere else. Almost.  
  
"Nothing. Just curious, I guess." Baekhyun takes a swig of his beer and looks at Chanyeol in the eye. It's rare, the two of them looking at each other's eyes. Sure, they "hang out" a lot but their talks usually consists of Chanyeol wooing Baekhyun to get out of his flat and Baekhyun shooing Chanyeol away.  
  
"I still love her but I think not in the way I loved her before. Maybe because you're a great guy and I kind of trust you to love her like I did. I love her but I don't think I'm still in love with her. I don't know. I haven't seen her in a while. Maybe if I see her again I'll get the answers." Chanyeol answers truthfully. It's true, he still loves her and cares for her but not like before when he wanted to win her back. Before, he wants to punch Baekhyun in the face but right now, he's definitely okay with his existence. "All thanks to you, I guess. I've moved on unconsciously." Chanyeol smiles. It's the kind of smile that knocks the world dead.  
  
Baekhyun seems to be in a trance.  
  
  
  
Maybe it's the amount of beers that they have drunk but Chanyeol starts to cry. He starts to talk gibberish and Baekhyun frowns. Is this the man that confessed he had moved on a while ago?  
  
"Baekhyun, please take care of her..." Chanyeol weakly starts and he cried. Baekhyun just stares at him.  
  
"I do take care of her. I..." Baekhyun gulps. "can make her scream more than you did. Well, that's what she said." Maybe it's the beer, or he just knows Chanyeol is competitive that he wants to try something.  
  
Chanyeol's eyes darken at this. "What?" He may be her new boyfriend but there's a line that shouldn't be crossed. And, fuck, he's amazing in bed. What even?  
  
Baekhyun shrugs. "At least you know that I'm really taking care of h-- oh!"  
  
Chanyeol's suddenly on top of Baekhyun, his breathing ragged. "What did you say?"  
  
"Hey, dude, don't be mad-- I was just--"  
  
Then Chanyeol kissed him. Maybe he's really drunk but he didn't know why, but he did. He kissed him roughly, teeth clashing and tongues battling for dominance.  
  
"Can you kiss her like that?" Chanyeol says when their lips part for air and he kissed him again. His intent was to only show him who's better but that flies out the window the moment he tasted Baekhyun's mouth. Their lips part for a second, only their breaths could be heard before Baekhyun holds Chanyeol's nape and kisses him again. Chanyeol sucks Baekhyun's tongue and they're both a goner. Chanyeol breaks from the kiss and pecks Baekhyun's lips. They stare at each other and at Chanyeol's slightly drunken state; he knows what they both want.  
  
They kiss while they walk towards Chanyeol's bedroom, even having the difficulty to do so. They are so entangled and everything is so sexy. They managed to lie down and catch their breaths for a few seconds and they're kissing again, sucking each other's tongue. Baekhyun moves his hips sensually and he moans. Chanyeol's hands move to hold Baekhyun's hips in place and he gyrates their hips together, moving in sync. Chanyeol moves to Baekhyun's neck, kissing the pale skin like he's eating it and stops at his collarbones. Those sinful collarbones. Chanyeol nips at his collarbones and laps at it, enjoying the delightful moan from Baekhyun. Baekhyun, missing the heat that only Chanyeol's mouth could give, whacks Chanyeol's face from his neck and stares at him.  
  
"Stick your tongue out." Baekhyun says and as Chanyeol does what he's told, Baekhyun hungrily sucks and they're kissing again, almost eating each other's faces. Baekhyun lets his hands wander and it lands on Chanyeol's fly. Baekhyun's nimble fingers work on the fly and grips what Chanyeol has inside. Chanyeol moans and bucks his hips for more friction. Baekhyun, liking Chanyeol's reaction, pauses their lip locking session and presses his hand on the huge bulge. Chanyeol moans again. Baekhyun completely removes himself from Chanyeol's wandering hands and strong arms. He leveled himself on Chanyeol's knees and tugs at Chanyeol's pants. Chanyeol gets the message and raises his hips, enabling Baekhyun to remove his pants. Once the pants is gone, Baekhyun's lips waters. That's a huge, huge bulge. Chanyeol is sure a big guy. Baekhyun puts his hand on Chanyeol's front, pressing and applying more force than necessary, making Chanyeol want to leap from his position on top of the bed, eliciting a husky groan from him. Baekhyun starts slow, gently massaging the hardened member through the soft cotton of the boxers, appreciating the size he so presumes is a wonderful, wonderful size. Not liking the pace, Chanyeol removes his sweater and thanks all the gods that he took shower the night before. Baekhyun gulps at the sight.  
  
"Like what you see?" Chanyeol smirks and pats Baekhyun's cheeks affectionately. Baekhyun's aching and hard in his boxers as well but he wants this to last, as this is just a one-time thing. Baekhyun puts his hands on the waistband of Chanyeol's boxers, kissing Chanyeol's clothed length and nosing at the hardness before he removes his boxers. Chanyeol's manhood sprung to life, hard and leaking and juicy. His cock is long and thick in all of its Chanyeol glory. Baekhyun licks the head before he palms the length, his mouth watering at the sight before him. He takes care of Chanyeol's erection with his hand before kissing the tip and putting it in his mouth, not forgetting to bob his head and to use his hand to where he couldn't reach. Chanyeol bucks his hips but restrains himself, afraid of choking the guy. Baekhyun hums while the girth is still in his mouth, creating a delicious friction. Chanyeol isn't the one who has something in his mouth but he choked when Baekhyun swallowed him, like it's a normal thing. Baekhyun keeps on bobbing his head, sucking at the head and swallowing until his jaw slackens from force. He removes the length and kisses the head before he stands up to remove his own clothes, his own manhood hard and aching. Stepping out of his clothes, Chanyeol seized Baekhyun and kisses him, like he wasn't just on his mouth seconds prior. It's now Chanyeol's turn to make this beautiful man squirm and moan. Chanyeol kisses him with short intakes of breath, his tongue wrapping along Baekhyun’s, eliciting a small whine from the smaller. Chanyeol takes his time massaging Baekhyun’s mouth with his own, carefully laying Baekhyun on the bed and takes his sweet time kissing every inch of the porcelain-like skin.  
  
Baekhyun's thighs are his favorite. It's plump and juicy and oh so thick. After raining kisses on the beautiful boy's body, he latches his lips on his again, savouring every moan and the sweet taste of his lips. Chanyeol, to be able to squeeze and feel Baekhyun's thighs, positioned the latter on top of him, their erections barely touching. Chanyeol cradles their cocks and rubs it against each other, eliciting a delicious moan from this beautiful guy on top of him. Chanyeol released their dicks to focus on feeling Baekhyun's thighs but Baekhyun moved on his own, pushing himself closer to Chanyeol's girth and gyrating his hips against Chanyeol's, almost as if they're already fucking. Chanyeol slants his lips to Baekhyun's while they're grinding against each other, their bare cocks rubbing harshly until Chanyeol deems it enough. He stops grinding and Baekhyun whines but forges on, continues to grind against Chanyeol, his eyes rolling back at the intense pleasure. Chanyeol marvels at the sight. Baekhyun is so beautiful like this, with his neck that looked so inviting still... Baekhyun shoots his load on Chanyeol's torso and to himself.  
  
"That was nice. But I need that inside of me." Baekhyun palms Chanyeol's cock and Chanyeol has no intention to deny this beauty. Baekhyun positions his hole on top of Chanyeol's dick, wanting to have it inside of him already but Chanyeol's fast. He pushes Baekhyun on the bed.  
  
"On all fours." Chanyeol demands, his voice dripping in lust, deeper with desire. Baekhyun's legs automatically spread at his voice. Baekhyun does what he was told and waits for Chanyeol to just fucking stick it in. What he didn't expect is a finger inside his rim, rubbing and teasing before plunging in. Chanyeol continues on rubbing his finger inside Baekhyun until Baekhyun pushes his hips for more friction. Chanyeol added another finger and is delighted at Baekhyun's moans. Chanyeol tries something new. He removes his fingers and replaces it with his tongue. He wanted to know if it feels weird.  
  
It doesn't.  
  
Instead, the moans Baekhyun releases are what matters because Chanyeol is enveloping the hole with his mouth, sucking and licking like what he does to Baekhyun's mouth. Satisfied, he flips Baekhyun with difficulty. Baekhyun is heavy but his body is still worth to be worshipped. Chanyeol kisses Baekhyun with force and moves to his nipples, where he suck and bite and kiss it before having the same treatment to the other. Baekhyun's screams are worth the aches that he feels, Baekhyun has released and he still hasn't. Not wanting Baekhyun to release the second time without his dick in his ass, he slants his lips on his, all the while lining his cock to Baekhyun's hole.  
  
"Ah-- ah, Chan-- Chanyeol, Chanyeol," Baekhyun chants his name like a mantra. Chanyeol isn't even halfway when Baekhyun tries to meet his cock.  
  
"Fuck, Baekhyun. I'm going crazy." Chanyeol thrusted his length to Baekhyun, satisfied at the long drawn out moan the latter elicits. Chanyeol started with a fast pace, not caring about slow thrusts and what not. Baekhyun looks like he wants that, too. If him meeting the thrusts is any indication. Chanyeol continues to rut his hips with no intention of stopping anytime as Baekhyun rakes his nails on the taller's back. They keep on the fast paced fucking until Baekhyun got tired of the position.  
  
"P- fuck, pull out, pull out," Baekhyun pushes Chanyeol away from him. Chanyeol, despite being confused (and fucking unsatisfied) lets Baekhyun do what he wants. Apparently, Baekhyun likes to be on top, no pun intended, as he positions his hole on Chanyeol's twitching dick and slams his way down. Chanyeol likes this position better. Based on Baekhyun's screams, he probably thought the same.  
  
  
  
Chanyeol's alarm tone is annoying. He groans and throws his alarm clock somewhere. He wakes up feeling like human again. Feeling human meant, he got laid. He feels giddy and he smiles, remembering how happy his friend down there is, and still now. Hit with a wave of nausea and reality, he jolts awake and, almost nervously, looks at the person beside him.  
  
Oh, fucking world, why are you so mean.  
  
Of all people, why is it Baekhyun?  
  
Baekhyun whom he treats like a friend is Jisoo's boyfriend... fucking hell.  
  
Chanyeol awkwardly stands up, taking notice of his morning wood and at the same time, the blanket Baekhyun has in his body falls, revealing milky white skin with splotches... hickeys... fuck. Chanyeol runs to his bathroom and takes a quick shower.  
  
He goes back to his empty bedroom. Baekhyun woke up while he's taking a shower. Baekhyun saved their asses by leaving. Thank you, Lord. However, what happened has happened and Chanyeol couldn't change that. He just had sex with a man! A man that is his ex-girlfriend’s new boyfriend... Chanyeol gasps. He didn't know why but... maybe he's now Baekhyun's friend and yes, he said that he's moved on but was it real? He still have to be with Jisoo for confirmation and so he'll use this to his advantage. He still wants her back. He wants Baekhyun to break her heart and... why didn't he take a video, damn it! A plan of him actually worked! A small smirk formed on Chanyeol's lips. A small voice on his mind is screaming at him but he's far too confused to realise what's what.  
  
  
  
Chanyeol purposely stayed on the complex's terrace the next day to behold the sight of Baekhyun going out. He'll kiss him again-- no, he'll let Baekhyun kiss him again and Jisoo will see them and Jisoo will break up with Baekhyun. He'll take advantage of Baekhyun's trust. Chanyeol gulps at this but Jisoo and him should live happily ever after. To hell with everything. Yes, he'll make Baekhyun kiss him because of that, not because he liked the guy's lips and the taste of his mouth. Anyway, he doesn't plan on telling Sehun that the brat's wish has become true. Chanyeol actually boned a guy. The thought should be disgusting... but Chanyeol isn't a bit disgusted. Is it because he's nonchalant about it or because it's Baekhyun...? Chanyeol mentally berates himself. Now's not the time to think of those things. He has a plan to work on. Besides, it's just a one-time fucking. He's no stranger to one night stands. And he wasn't the one who's fucked so.  
  
Chanyeol hears a door opening-- Jisoo's. He freezes. He lets himself listen for a while.  
  
"I'll be back tomorrow, Baekhyun. Take care. Bye!" Jisoo yells and Baekhyun didn't answer.  
  
Chanyeol's plan is just to go back to his unit and do his (fucked up) plan some time later when, the moment he stands up and is about to head back, he sees Baekhyun by the door, looking at him.  
  
"What?" Chanyeol asks. He tries to be nonchalant and prays at all the greek gods he remembers in his Greek Mythology class to help him. SOS, Zeus. Don't make this awkward between the two of us.  
  
Baekhyun limps his way to Chanyeol. Chanyeol shouldn't be amused, but he is. "Don't laugh. Your dick did this to me." Baekhyun scoffs and Chanyeol sees blotches on Baekhyun's neck. His work of art. He'll reprimand himself later.  
  
Chanyeol raises his hands in defeat. "I was drunk and horny. You happen to be willing. No homo, bro. It was a one-time thing. Also, we're no stranger to one night stands. We could still hang out in my flat but that's that."  
  
Baekhyun snorts at him. "One time thing? How many rounds did we do?"  
  
Okay, no need to add salt to the open wound. Maybe they did more than four rounds and still went on with it in the wee hours of the morning, with all the different positions they both know. It was also the first time Chanyeol had eaten an ass and it was also nice. "One... night thing, then. But still. No homo." Chanyeol shrugs and walks to head to his unit. Baekhyun follows him, albeit limping, and Chanyeol hopes nothing would change between them.  
  
"Nothing. Just want to know if you felt good." Baekhyun crosses his arms on his chest and smirks.  
  
"It was tolerable. That's that. I'm a sex god. Now, if you won't ask me anything again-- hey!" Baekhyun lets himself inside Chanyeol's flat. Chanyeol's eyes widen when Baekhyun starts to take off his clothes. He runs to where the midget is and stops him from going all commando. "Hey! What are you doing!?"  
  
"A repeat of that 'one time thing'. Since basically we also did rounds just this morning, it's still in the same day. Do it again so we can call it a 'one day thing'. Come on, Chanyeol. I know you want it." Baekhyun's completely naked now; he sits on the couch and spreads his legs, flaunting his lubed fingers to Chanyeol and inserting it in his rim, making a show for Chanyeol.  
  
Chanyeol's mouth went dry. How did a guy managed to be this sexy for a straight guy like him?  
  
"You're... You're Jisoo's boyfriend. How can you do this to her?" Chanyeol helplessly asks. Despite being attracted to this guy whom he became his friend, he still has (confused) feelings for his girl and somehow, it hurts to see that he's cheating to her with him.  
  
Baekhyun's smile is saccharine when he answers Chanyeol. "I couldn't help it. When I wake up this morning and you were gone, I was planning to slam to your bathroom door until you open it and have you fuck me again. I love screaming your name, Chanyeol."  
  
The way his name came out from this guy made Chanyeol's stomach swirl in desire.  
  
"I love your dick. I love having it in my mouth and in my ass, in my h-hands, ah, I want you to fuck me at every surface of your unit. And if you'll allow it, fuck me in Jisoo's unit as well." Baekhyun's still fingering himself, three fingers in his ass and Chanyeol couldn't help but to think of the sight as arousing. His dick twitched, it even agreed. "There's this thing called friends with benefits, Chanyeol. We'll still hang out like the usual. We'll just add sex once in a while... or once every two hours."  
  
But you're my ex gf's new boyfriend. Even if you're my friend now I still care of her and you're a cheater so I should punch you, is what Chanyeol wants to say. "...you're still sore." he says instead.  
  
"It's okay, Chanyeol. And I love your dick."  
  
Chanyeol's naked the next second and has replaced Baekhyun's fingers with his dick.  
  
  
  
This went on and on. 'one time thing' to 'one day thing' to 'one week thing'. They fucked at every surface of Chanyeol's unit, even standing up at the door. Chanyeol thinks he's probably marked Baekhyun's whole body at this rate. Whenever Jisoo's out, Baekhyun just have to knock on Chanyeol's door and they went on and on at it like bunnies. They still hang out like the usual. Sometimes, Chanyeol has Baekhyun pinned on his wall the moment Baekhyun enters. Condoms and lubes are also added to Chanyeol's groceries. They still watch movies and drink, eat popcorns, Chanyeol eating Baekhyun's ass, Baekhyun sucking Chanyeol's dick. Even before the movie's started, Chanyeol's already sliding himself in and out of Baekhyun, with Baekhyun clutching at the table for dear life. When Baekhyun also bends down to change the movie, the movie's forgotten as Chanyeol takes him here and there. Baekhyun's flexibility's also put to use, what with the positions they do.  
  
"Chanyeol," Baekhyun calls out while having the ride of his life.  
  
"Yes, fuck, Baekhyun," Chanyeol continues to slam against Baekhyun, careful to hold him as they're standing at the bathroom wall.  
  
"Chanyeol." Baekhyun stops moving for a while. Chanyeol urges him to continue. "Let's have coffee."  
  
Chanyeol almost dropped Baekhyun. Almost. "What?" He's breathing heavily, having rounds of sex before moving to Chanyeol's bathroom to take a bath, having a round first before they clean theirselves for real.  
  
"Let's go out for coffee. Get to know each other." Baekhyun isn't looking at Chanyeol and he didn't give him a chance to answer. Baekhyun moves his hips again and Chanyeol's a goner.  
  
"Let's have sex at Starbucks." Baekhyun tries again while they're coming from their high.  
  
  
  
"Chanyeol."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Let's do body shots. Let's use wine. Also, I want to use candles as the source of light."  
  
  
  
Chanyeol knows this is bad. Because sex and coffee are completely different things. In sex, they just have to praise each other and moan each other's name. Coffee is... different. Because that meant they'll talk about their lives and that's the sign of blaring red signals. Chanyeol should say no. Chanyeol will say no.  
  
"Coffee is fine. As long as it's my treat." Chanyeol says, kissing Baekhyun to prevent him from answering.  
  
  
  
Jisoo will be gone for a week. That's where they had their cups of coffee, a walk to the park while holding each other's hands, feeding each other ice cream, taking pictures together through their walks, kissing each other's foreheads when the day is over and having longer kissing sessions before they start the fucking. Their fucking pace has also changed. Chanyeol takes his sweetest time preparing Baekhyun, worshipping his body and kisses every skin with no malice. Chanyeol also mentioned that he never wanted to taste a man's dick but he gave Baekhyun a head one time. They bask in each other's presence, almost as if they both don't want to let each other go.  
  
The blaring red signals don’t work on Chanyeol but it's a different case for Baekhyun.  
  
"I'll accompany Jisoo to her trip. We'll be gone for three days." Baekhyun informs Chanyeol after they finish.  
  
Chanyeol whines and hugs Baekhyun from behind. "Do you really have to? Let's just stay at my place. Let's try that ice cream kink that you've wanted to try. Just stay here, hmm?" he says this while rubbing Baekhyun's ass passionately and kissing his sides, wherever his mouth could reach, as if they're... couples.  
  
"I... can't, Chanyeol. Hey, I thought this is a one time thing? I think it's already a three month thing." Baekhyun tries to shoo Chanyeol away but the koala's grip on him is tight.  
  
"That's bullshit. Do you still use that on me? Let's make it a one year thing. Or a lifetime thing." Chanyeol whispers the last part but Baekhyun still heard it.  
  
"I have to go." Baekhyun says and is out the door without taking a shower with Chanyeol.  
  
  
  
"He said he'll be gone for three days, Sehun. He's gone for a week. Jisoo's back and he's still not knocking at my door."  
  
"You're whipped, man. I told you dicks are better than vaginas. I should thank that Baekhyun guy for it." Sehun whistles and Chanyeol's frown deepens.  
  
"Fuck you. Baekhyun is an exemption. I won't try on other guy." Chanyeol's sure that only Baekhyun made him feel this way. He tried to watch gay porn and he ended up puking his entire day's meal. Baekhyun and him are the bestest pair. They should film their own porn.  
  
"What's this Baekhyun's full name? Byun Baekhyun? He's a Byun?" Sehun asks over the phone. Chanyeol nods but remembers Sehun couldn't see him.  
  
"Yeah. You're stalking him? Fuck you man, really. Stay on your Jongin lane." Chanyeol knows Sehun knows this is an empty threat. Sehun is loyal to Jongin like he is to Baekhyun. Period. He'll reprimand himself for being so gay later.  
  
"Answer me. Do you like Baekhyun?" Sehun may be a fucker one hundred percent of the time but he's matured as well.  
  
"Is it bad? If I like him?"  
  
"Of course not. I haven't seen you that whipped to any of those girls you dated, including Jisoo."  
  
"I like him, Sehun. I like him not just because of his ass or his lips. I like him because he's Baekhyun. I sound so gay now, right?"  
  
"You're gay, dude. But man, he's still Jisoo's boyfriend." Chanyeol pales at this. He totally forgot that thing. "You don't even know if Baekhyun's gay."  
  
"He's straight, man. He told me it was just my dick."  
  
"Man, is that Byun Baekhyun guy... a twink? Like the guy with the brown hair and twinkling eyes? Slightly feminine?" Sehun changes the topic and it bothered Chanyeol.  
  
"Yes. He is. He's pretty." Chanyeol fights the urge to squeal, remembering his mornings with Baekhyun puckering his lips when he sleeps, Baekhyun's puppy sounds before he sleeps and all of his habits.  
  
"Open your facebook. He's gay, dude."  
  
"I told you, we've been hooking up for like, three months that must say someth-"  
  
"No. Even before he met you. He's gay. Like, he's a member of my club."  
  
Chanyeol ends the call and opens his facebook app, searching for a Byun Baekhyun with brown hair. Chanyeol's world crumbled when he looked at Baekhyun's facebook. Sehun's right, Baekhyun has been gay. He has pictures with different men, his boyfriends, probably... Chanyeol's chest hurts. Is that why Baekhyun's so used to have dick in his ass? Why he almost doesn't feel sore? Chanyeol turns his phone off and opens his fridge. He needs his booze.  
  
  
  
Baekhyun came back after a month. He now has black hair. He looks more... beautiful and innocent. But Chanyeol is angry. Baekhyun lied to him. He remembers his coffee date with Baekhyun. They shared stories about each other and Baekhyun said he's straight. The door next unit opens and Chanyeol opens his door, ready to march on the next door when he sees Jisoo staring confusedly at him. "Where's your boyfriend?" Chanyeol asks Jisoo, the first sentence he said to her after three months.  
  
"What boyfriend? I didn't have a boyfriend after you, Chanyeol." She asks, she's more confused right now. As if struck by an idea, she snaps her fingers at him. "Ah! You mean Baekhyun? My gay best friend? He's out but I don't know where exactly. Anyway, Chanyeol, how are you? Long time no see."  
  
Storming away when your ex is being friendly with only her good intentions is rude, but give him a break, just how many lies had Baekhyun told him? As if on deja vu, he sees Baekhyun on the first floor of the complex, looking like a lost kid. "Ch-Chanyeol!" he says and runs to where Chanyeol is, only to have Chanyeol's retreating back as a welcome home.  
  
Chanyeol is at Sehun's flat, drinking at his heart's content.  
  
"Dude, don't do that."  
  
"He lied, Sehun. Everything is a lie. He's not Jisoo's boyfriend. He's not straight as well. Fuck me."  
  
"I have Jongin for that." Chanyeol glares at him and Sehun knows Chanyeol has no time for jokes.  
  
"Maybe he has a reason. He won't lie if he doesn't have. Besides, you're just his fuckbuddy. And I quote, friends with benefits." He does that quote in the air thing. "You're not his boyfriend, man." Sehun's words are as dangerous as his jawline.  
  
When Chanyeol opened his door the next day, he didn't expect to see Jisoo offering a Starbucks coffee. "Baekhyun asked me to deliver this to you. What ever happened, Baekhyun is a good guy. You should listen to him, Chanyeol." And Jisoo's out the door before he could even react. The next time Chanyeol opened his door, it's Baekhyun. He didn't know if he should slam the door to his face or he'll leave himself. He did nothing of the two, however, because Baekhyun lets himself inside Chanyeol's flat.  
  
"Why are you ignoring me? I expected kisses when I come back.." Baekhyun fiddles with the hem of his shirt and paces nervously in front of Chanyeol.  
  
"Are you Jisoo's boyfriend?" Baekhyun whips his head to Chanyeol's direction and he's shaking, as if he's now aware that his secret has been revealed. "Are you straight?" Baekhyun continues to stare at him. "Why did you lie to me?" Chanyeol wants to hear an explanation. Answers. Not this urge to cry and hug Baekhyun because he's here with him again. Damn if Chanyeol doesn't want to kiss and make love to Baekhyun here and there.  
  
"I'm... Jisoo's best friend. And I'm gay. Have been, since high school." Baekhyun keeps his head hung low, as if preparing himself for rejection. "I was mad at you at first because you broke my Jisoo's heart. She broke up with you because you're so perfect and she's easily jealous. You entertain everyone who likes you as if you don't have a girlfriend already. That was why I keep on coming back. I wanted to punch you before but when I saw you in person, my views changed. I wanted to punch you with my lips. I'm gay, Chanyeol. And you're handsome. You're easily my ideal type. And so when you kissed me, I didn't stop you. Knowing that we're both single, why stop?" Baekhyun hiccups and that's when Chanyeol realised Baekhyun is crying. "Then I became thirsty. You satisfied me so much that not even other guys could make me hard. So I let you think this is all about us releasing sexual tension to our bodies. Until I realised I'm liking you. You're unlike what Jisoo told me. You're caring and very appreciative. I don't know why she broke up with you. I took advantage of everything and I'm stupid. I lied about being straight because I could see you were still confused of your sexuality. No, you were sure before until you met me. I just had to do it. You may get mad at me. I'll accept it. You may punch me." Chanyeol moves closer to him. He chances to look at Chanyeol and the latter is scowling. He closes his eyes and readies himself for the punch.  
  
All he got is a kiss. A longing and a bruising kiss. Chanyeol waited for this for a month.  
  
  
  
"I told myself if I saw you again I'll kick you for doing this to me. But I miss you so much I just want to have you in my arms again." Chanyeol declares and kisses Baekhyun fervently, making him feel all the emotions he couldn't tell himself.  
  
  
  
They're at Starbucks, having their nth date when Baekhyun whispers at Chanyeol.  
  
"The offer is still up. Let's have sex at Starbucks."  
  



End file.
